


Плюсы и минусы СИМуляции любви

by CallMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Five Times, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The Sims 3, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз играет в Симс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Плюсы и минусы СИМуляции любви

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenada_san](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Pros and Cons of Simulated Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663131) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



Начинается все по большему счету случайно. Стайлз корячится под своим столом, пытаясь протолкнуть длинные пальцы в узкую щель между стеной и нижним ящичком, и вместо флешки, которую он пытался там выудить, достает… Диск с Симс-3.  
И не сказать, что у него есть дела поинтереснее, а программа, очевидно, все еще установлена на компьютере, потому что, погремев пару секунд диском, игра легко запускается. Да и, собственно… Почему бы и нет.  
Решение смоделировать стаю так же совершенно, совершенно случайно. Вроде как. Первый Сим подпрыгивает в меню, и Стайлз фыркает и начинает смеяться, потому что человечек, вот серьезно, выглядит ну точно как Бойд. И уже совсем скоро троица в коже во главе с их всемогущим Альфой покупает милое, уединенное местечко возле водопада в горах и поселяется в крутейшем домике в комплекте с верандой, индивидуально подобранными спальнями и полностью укомплектованным тренажерным залом в подвале. Потому что, ради бога, чит-коды же. Какая может быть работа, когда есть код на 50000 симолеонов.  
И если есть небольшая вероятность того, что Стайлз слишком уж увлекается, ну-у… Так он всегда был за максимальную достоверность, не говоря уж о вере в лозунг — добейся успеха или умри! И Стайлз, черт возьми, попиксельно будет подбирать модель, пока карие глаза Эрики не примут абсолютно верный разрез. И будет недовольно ворчать на жалкий выбор татушек, когда ему всего-то хотелось дать Дереку его фирменный трискелион.  
Хотя и не без прикрас, конечно. Стайлз честно готов признать, что имеет место быть небольшое самоуправство. И нет, у него нет никаких причин верить в то, что главная мечта всей жизни Дерека — стать пожарным, или что в ранимой душе Айзека скрывается талант к изобразительному искусству и музыке. Но, эй! Это же Симс. И, если быть абсолютно честным с собой, Стайлз и так уже с этой затеей перешел все границы приличного. Так что, если он хочет заставить Дерека восемь часов пахать на тренажерах, потому что тот тайно надеется на повышение до капитана, то это его — Стайлза — законная прерогатива.  
Пока, естественно, приверженность к аутентичности не начинает брать над ним верх.  
Потому что Стайлз сделал все, что только мог с ограниченными возможностями игры. Дерек получился храбрым, атлетически сложенным одиночкой с нежной любовью к дикой природе и скрытыми талантами мастера на все руки. Но были, как ни крути, и ключевые отличия. Ведь, даже если отбросить всю эту историю с оборотнями (что, кстати, не было такой уж проблемой, будь Стайлз готов заплатить 40 баксов за расширение игры), то он все равно сомневался, что была хоть малейшая возможность запрограммировать в матрицу Сима трагичное прошлое.  
А Дерек без своего трагичного прошлого получался просто убийственным лапочкой.  
Сим-Дерек любил проводить время со своей стаей. Любил смотреть футбол с Бойдом и хвалил кулинарные подвиги Эрики. Прирожденный повар Эрика просто обожала испытывать на ребятах свои новые рецепты, а те после пары катастроф со сгоревшими вафлями в самом начале были этому только рады. Дерек помогал Айзеку с домашкой. А однажды, когда хорошо прокачался в тренажерном зале, так натренировал всю стаю, что они наконец смогли бегать по беговой дорожке, не падая мордой вниз после каждой попытки. И это кстати был единственный момент в игре, которого Стайлз никогда не понимал. Он в жизни не видел, чтобы кто-то во время пробежки умудрялся так наворачиваться, и тем более — периодически. А еще Дерек пулей взлетел по карьерной лестнице, будучи отважным бойцом, тихим и дружелюбным парнем и умелым механиком, который всегда мог поддержать станцию в идеальном рабочем состоянии.  
И он был таким, что… Ну-у… Появись сейчас кто-то, кто выглядел бы как настоящий Дерек и вел себя как Сим-Дерек, то, боже всемогущий, это была бы та еще золотая рыбка.  
И на этом «слегка-ненормальный-но-на-самам-деле-только-ужасно-смешной» день — и вечер, что уж там — Стайлза подошел к своему резкому и драматическому концу. Потому что — нет. Просто — нет. Абсолютно, сто процентов — нет. Это было даже хуже чем, когда Сим-Айзек с чувством запечатлел на губах Сим-Бойда смачный поцелуй. На что Сим-Бойд с не меньшим энтузиазмом ответил, несмотря на прилетевшую затем звонкую пощечину от Сим-Эрики. Ауч. И даже хуже жуткой старушки, которая весь день только и делала, что пялилась на бедную Сим-Эрику, пока та потела на тренажерах в своем почти не существующем — для большей достоверности, естественно — спортивном костюмчике. Потому что, нет. Абсолютно, нет. Стайлзу категорически не позволялось западать на какой-то глупый, пиксельный аватар, слегка навеянный образом Дерека Хейла. Не-а.

~

Дерек заливает кровью потертую кожу сидений машины, пока Стайлз улепетывет без оглядки от очередного монстра дю жур недели, загоняя джип в печально известном стиле «вот-щас-навернемся», и одновременно вопит во всю глотку на одного тупого, безрассудного засранца. В основном, конечно, чтобы заглушить собственное чувство вины за то, что Дерек вновь закрыл его собой и схлопотал полный живот когтей за беспокойство. Но во время этой тирады внезапно мелькает мысль: а ведь как раз именно такую бескорыстную и идиотскую фигню мог выкинуть его величество «каша-вместо-мозгов» Сим-Дерек во время пожарной тревоги. И Стайлз незамедлительно берет на себя труд добровольно, с размаху хрястнуться башкой о руль.  
— О господи Иисусе! — тут же стонет Стайлз, схватившись за голову. — Ай.  
Он вдруг понимает, что в тот, прошлый раз, когда то же самое проделал с ним Дерек, он целился так, чтобы Стайлз ударился о собственные руки вместо твердого пластика. И это, естественно, запускает очередную карусель мыслей о том, что Дерек-то на самом деле в тайне просто Очень Хороший Парень и… аргх!  
— Тебе надо голову проверить, — сухо замечает Дерек, шлепая ладонь Стайлзу на лоб и отталкивая его от руля, когда Стайлз делает попытку зайти на второй круг. — С тобой серьезно что-то не так.  
— Ты себе даже не представляешь, — бормочет Стайлз, пытаясь отскрести от лица руку Дерека, пока тот, наконец, не сменяет гнев на милость. — Новый план. Ты бросаешь меня как приманку, эта хрень убивает меня, ты убиваешь ее. Все счастливо расходятся по домам, — на что Дерек нагло рычит ему прямо в глаза. М-да, естественно, Стайлзу не могло так повезти.

~

В другой раз Стайлз сидит в квартире Дерека, согнувшись над столом рядом с Эрикой, которую назначили ему в пару для лабораторной по химии. Эрика умная девочка, и обычно он не возражает работать вместе с ней, но что-то в этой конкретной формуле никак ей не дается, сколько бы уже раз Стайлз ни пытался объяснить, и он медленно, но верно начинает звереть.  
— Вот.  
На левое плечо вдруг опускается ладонь, большая и сильная, легонько, ободряюще сжимается, а затем Дерек склоняется между ними и, повертев отнятый у Стайлза карандаш, начинает быстро и четко рисовать на пустой странице в тетрадке. И ведь это вот точно то же самое, что сейчас доказывал Стайлз, только в виде схемы, но у Эрики на лице внезапно проступает такое откровение, словно весь мир обрел смысл.  
— Да это же, блин, элементарно. До идиотизма просто. Что ж ты сразу так и не сказал, Стилински? — хнычет Эрика, и Стайлз злобно оскаливается в ответ, демонстрируя привычку, которую подцепил от волков. Ладонь, которая все это время так и лежала на его плече, вновь легонько сжимается.  
— Стайлз учится, проговаривая вещи вслух. Ты же больше визуал. Не его вина, что он не знал, как тебе объяснить. Для него-то все это было кристально очевидно.  
Они оба вскидывают на него изумленные взгляды, и Дерек, немедленно отпустив его плечо, неловко отклоняется.  
— Я просто устал слушать, как Стайлз по сто раз повторяет одно и то же, — вновь начинает объяснять Дерек, но в голосе уже явно прорезаются оборонительные нотки.  
— Ну, значит, нас таких двое, — фыркает Эрика, — так что спасибо.  
Стайлз же продолжает молча таращиться.

~

Эрика и Айзек изъявляют желание пойти на первый футбольный матч Бойда, и Стайлз до сих пор не понимает, как оказался в этой живописной копании, ведь до сих пор он был более чем уверен, что его давно и официально объявили Не Членом Стаи Дерека. И тем не менее, вот он - нате. Мерзнет в своих двух майках и фланелевой рубашке и жмется на узком пятачке между Эрикой и лестничным пролетом.  
Ну, то есть, жался. Пока не пришел Дерек, не усадил свою задницу на те жалкие 6 дюймов, что еще оставались между Стайлзом и лестницей и не начал ерзать, отпихивая Стайлза в сторону по холодной скамье и окончательно впечатывая его в Эрику. Так что теперь каким-то невиданным образом Стайлз играет роль ветчины в оборотническом бутерброде.  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? — удивляется Стайлз. Места не достаточно, чтобы как следует развернуться, но скосив глаза, все же можно увидеть часть профиля Дерека.  
— Бойд в команде, — ровно отзывается Дерек, словно это серьезно должно что-то значить.  
— А-ха, — кивает Стайлз, — и это объясняет, что здесь делают Существо-1 и Существо-2, — широкий каблук «гадов» Эрики больно врезается в лодыжку, но размаха явно не хватает для серьезного урона. — Но ты здесь…  
— Потому что Бойд в команде, — медленно повторяет Дерек и, покрутившись, разворачивается к Стайлзу всем корпусом, хотя для этого ему и приходится почти вывалиться в пролет. Стайлз решает демонстративно не замечать патентованный «Стайлз, ты — идиот» взгляд.  
— Точно, а Айзек в команде по лакроссу. Теперь начнешь и на всех наших играх появляться? — фыркает Стайлз, потому что ага, как же, заботливый папочка стаи — Дерек Хейл.  
— Чувак, единственная игра, которую пропустил Дерек — это когда ты играл, — подает голос сидящий по другую сторону от Эрики Айзек. — И в тот раз, когда вы оба в бассейне обжимались.  
— Жесткий бан на слово «обжимались», — немедленно объявляет Эрика, — особенно в отношении чего-либо между этими двумя.  
Но Стайлз, для того чтобы действительно по достоинству оценить нападки на несчастное слово, слишком занят, пялясь на Дерека, который очевидно удобно забыл, что ему вообще когда-то удавалось повернуться, потому что теперь со всей сосредоточенностью прожигал взглядом поле. В мозгу Стайлза невольно мелькает картинка: Сим-Дерек сидит на уродливом диванчике с окраской под «буренку», которую купил им Стайлз, смотрит на пару с Сим-Бойдом Вселенную Спорта… И под эту веселенькую мысль Стайлз окончательно слетает с катушек.  
Дерек быстро протягивает руку и ловит его за запястье, умело мешая Стайлзу в очередной раз настучать себе по лбу. А когда все же позволяет их рукам опуститься, ладонь Стайлза каким-то образом оказывается там, где их бедра плотно прижимаются друг к другу. Пальцы Стайлза лежат больше на ноге Дерека, чем на собственном бедре, и оледеневшие конечности обжигает пышущим через плотную джинсу ненормальным, нечеловеческим жаром. И, может, именно поэтому Стайлз не убирает руку сразу. Или совсем.  
Ну и ладно. Зато теперь Стайлзу хотя бы не так холодно.

~

Дерек идет на свидание.  
Хотя нет, погодите. Сим-Дерек идет на свидание. С какой-то стервой крашеной, которая подкатила к нему после того, как он спас ее дом от пожара, что все равно не отменяет того факта, что она просто потаскушка двухсимокопеечная! Потому что она его продинамила. Продинамила! Приглашает, значит, его встретиться, заставляет всего принарядиться, прихорошиться и после этого еще имеет наглость не прийти на собственное, черт ее подери, свидание!  
Стайлз мстит, заманив ее в общественный бассейн и поудаляв все лестницы.  
Затем оглядывается на пару минут назад, прогоняет в голове свои последние действия…  
И решает, что ему абсолютно покласть. Очевидно, подсознательно он просто чувствует своим долгом защищать парня, о котором постепенно типа, вроде как начал думать как о своем Альфе.  
И если потом Стайлз заходит еще немного дальше, сделав маленького Стайлза Стилински и заснув его в городок в надежде на то, что эти двое как-нибудь пересекутся. В спортивном центре, например, или когда Сим-Стайлз случайно подожжет свою кухню, или еще как-нибудь…  
Ну, Стайлз просто чувствует себя немного неуютно без собственного представителя в виртуальной стае. Вот и все.

~

Дерек Хейл, настоящий в этот раз, разговаривает с девочками-скаутами.  
Их маленькая банда стоит недалеко от входа в магазин, неся стражу возле столиков, где лежат красиво расфасованные печеньки, к чему явно приложили руку мамочки неподалеку. Сами же малышки, невыносимо миленькие в своей коричневой форме, умело набрасываются на ничего не подозревающих покупателей супермаркета и, беззастенчиво включая на всю мощь «щенячьи глазки», заставляют пострадавших купить коробку-другую, а то и все двенадцать.  
Стайлз и сам теперь гордый обладатель мятных печенюшек на двадцать баксов. И все бы неплохо, потому что это просто маленькие кусочки рая, а не печенье, и он уже почти дошел до своей машины, когда вдруг слышит знакомый голос, оборачивается... И внезапно целая армия Брауни* виснет на Дереке со всех сторон! Стайлз и не знал, что Дерек был в этом магазине. (Иначе бы сам не поленился подкупить коротышек для такого-то дела.) Вот же умора будет. Или… Или Дерек опустится на корточки, чтобы не пугать визжащую орду своим ростом, внимательно выслушает каждое восторженное описание всех доступных сортов печенья и купит по два каждого вида. Из рук самих девочек. Пока их матери — и Стайлз — задушено попискивают в кулак, потому что Дерек, воркующий с толпой семилетних малышек — это, без вопросов, самая умилительная вещь, которую только видел белый свет.  
Вот же сволочь!  
— Ты просто чудовище, — бурчит Стайлз, с силой пихая свою тележку в возвратный ряд. — Чудовище натуральное. Глаза б мои тебя не видели.  
И может он и забыл на минутку о суперслухе оборотней, потому что Дерек внезапно вскидывает голову, эти его дурацкие многоцветные глаза приковывают Стайлза к месту с расстояния в долбанных 50 ярдов и — о черт! — это должно было быть фигурально, но почему-то его джип вдруг гораздо ближе к лицу, чем был три секунды наза!..

~

Стайлз просыпается в постели Дерека.  
Вообще-то, он раньше и близко не заглядывал в его комнату, но сейчас все равно не сомневается, что это именно она. Во-первых, вокруг абсолютно голые стены, во-вторых, рядом расположилась небольшая стопка потрепанных книжек в тонкой обложке, к которым остальные члены стаи и на километр бы не подошли. А мягкая пуховая подушка, уткнувшись в которую мордой Стайлз сейчас и лежит, пахнет как дым и опавшие листья.  
— Я смутно помню поход за покупками, — бубнит в подушку Стайлз — нет смысла поднимать голос. — Даже не в лесу. И даже не ночью.  
— А помнишь ли ты так же смутно, как споткнулся на абсолютно ровно месте и раскроил череп о бампер собственной машины? — орет в ответ Айзек, которому видимо лень поднять задницу и пройти три шага от своей комнаты до комнаты Дерека.  
Стайлз резко садится и, тут же горько об этом пожалев, тянет руку к эпицентру новоявленной во всех смыслах головной боли, полностью игнорируя годы опыта, которые настойчиво требуют этого не делать. Кожа чуть ниже линии роста волос ненормально горячая, под пальцами ощущается небольшая припухлость. И Стайлз вот просто знает, что там сейчас наливается неземной красоты синяк.  
— Миссис МакКолл сказала, что сотрясения у тебя нет, но все равно настояла, чтобы за тобой обязательно пока кто-то присматривал. Твой отец был на дежурстве, так что мы принесли тебя сюда.  
Дерек стоит у двери, хмурясь так, будто только сейчас осознал, что Стайлз может и не одобрить такой план. Но даже если бы Стайлз и возражал — а это абсолютно не так, потому что подушки у Дерека просто чистый декаданс, а покрывала такие мягкие, словно облачко — руки Дерека окончательно сбивают Стайлза с хоть какой-нибудь мысли. Точнее то, что в них. Потому что может это и противень — у Дерека есть противень? Дерек уметь печь?! — но сейчас он явно исполняет роль подноса. Стайлз может различить воздушный омлет и горочку тостов, чашку с кофе и стакан апельсинового сока, словно Дерек не мог решить, что именно принести. А еще Стайлз абсолютно точно может ощущать запах жареного бекона.  
— О боже нет, — стонет Стайлз и обреченно опускает все еще поднятую ладонь на лицо, закрывая себе глаза, — нет, я протестую, ни за что. Черт побери, Дерек, это была последняя капля.  
— И что мы, по-твоему, должны были сделать, а? Бросить тебя одного, чтобы ты окочурился во сне? — в голосе Дерека звучит странное недовольство, почти обида, словно его задело такое ярое нежелание Стайлза оставаться вместе с ними. И Стайлз может быть, и испытал некую неловкость из-за того, как именно прозвучали его слова, если бы не был так занят, пытаясь выкинуть из головы тот факт, что Дерек принес ему завтрак в постель!  
— Поверить не могу, — начинает ныть Стайлз, игнорируя метафорически вздыбленную шерсть Дерека. — Ладно, аватар в глупой игрушке. Но, пресвятые угодники, ты и правда по-секрету такой ненормально идеальный в реальной жизни, и я просто не могу с тебя больше! Не могу!  
Дерек все еще стоит в дверях, прислонившись к косяку плечом. Он смотрит на Стайлза, недовольно сведя вместе брови, и выглядит так, будто начинает всерьез сомневаться в профессиональных навыках мамы Скотта, потому что, ведь совершенно же очевидно, что Стайлз последние мозги растерял. Ну, или то, что от них осталось. Потому что на самом-то деле растерял он их еще недели назад, в ту самую секунду, когда понял, что запал на _пиксели_.  
— Стайлз… — наконец осторожно начинает Дерек, переступая на месте. Стакан сока опасно накренивается на импровизированно подносе, и Стайлз, раздраженно вздохнув, протягивает руки, требовательно растопырив пальцы.  
— Знаешь, я сейчас сильно сомневаюсь, что есть на свете слова, которыми я мог бы объяснить это все, не выставив себя в итоге полным психом. Так что как тебе такая идея? Ты отдаешь мне мою чашку кофе, и, может быть, говоришь, куда запропастились мои штаны, после чего я, возможно, иду и ищу какой-нибудь маленький, тихий уголок, в который затем радостно забиваюсь и подыхаю от стыда.  
— Аватар в игрушке? — переспрашивает Дерек и, подхватив поднос пальцами одной руки, другой обхватывает за верх чашку и протягивает ее Стайлзу ручкой вперед. Кофе черный, но на подносе нет ничего, что можно было бы туда подмешать. А это значит, Дерек абсолютно точно в курсе, как именно Стайлз предпочитает свой кофе.  
— Официантом подрабатывал? — слабо парирует Стайлз, принимая чашку и кивком указывая на поднос и ту легкость, с которой Дерек с ним обращается. — Спорю, девчонки чаевыми с ног до головы забрасывали. Угадал?  
— Можешь менять тему хоть до посинения, я все равно не перестану спрашивать, — «успокаивает» его Дерек и теперь уже свободной рукой вытаскивает из-под кровати складной стул, устанавливает его на пол рядом со Стайлзом и ловко опускает поднос на сидушку. Дерек терпеливо ждет, пока Стайлз сменит кофе на бекон, после чего осторожно опускается на кровать рядом с коленом Стайлза — словно всерьез надеялся, что еда помешает кому-то заценить этот маневр.  
— Играл когда-нибудь в Симс?  
Дерек стонет так, будто точно знает, о чем речь, и, закрыв лицо ладонью, тяжело опирается локтем о колено.  
— Заткнись, мне было реально скучно! — возмущенно защищается Стайлз.  
— Скажи, что ты не сделал Сим версию моей стаи, — невнятно мычит Дерек, но хотя слова звучат глухо, смысл их вполне очевиден.  
— Лучше скажи, что мы хотя бы наполовину симпатичными получились, — вопит Айзек через коридор. — И что я не сплю с Эрикой.  
— Вы с Бойдом очень счастливы вместе, — орет Стайлз в ответ. — И когда вы в первый раз сделали «Ву-Ху», готов поклясться, ты даже расплакался. Видит бог, я точно поплакал, это было реально страшно.  
— Я сейчас искренне переосмысливаю всю свою жизнь, — признается Дерек ладони. — Всю. Все поступки, что подвели меня к этому моменту.  
— Ты просто невозможен, — сдается наконец Стайлз, потому что, если уж ему все равно уготован полет в пропасть, то почему бы и не с разбега. — Это возмутительно. Ты же, я даже не знаю, какой-то просто неприличный миляга. И ты заботишься обо всех своих маленьких сожителях, да и вообще обо всем этом дурацком городке в придачу. Твое высочайшее стремление в жизни — быть пожарным тире супергероем. И ты, без шуток, самый задротистый ботаник какого только можно найти. Все тебя натурально обожают, потому что ты такой лапочка — и это же полный абсурд! И все было прекрасно и удивительно, пока ты был всего лишь ненормально милым маленьким Симом, но Дерек! Ты не можешь просто взять и оказаться таким славным в реале, потому что я совершенно не готов по уши втрескаться в Альфа-оборотня, которому нефиг делать, как учуять чужое возбуждение, и который раньше мог раздавить меня как муху за одни только мысли об этом, но теперь может решить просто медленно запытать такого хорошего и красивого меня до страшной и мучительной смерти!  
— Ты, — начинает Дерек и все-таки поднимает голову, уставившись на Стайлза, — без малейших сомнений самое загадочное и непостижимое создание, которое я только встречал в своей жизни.  
И Стайлз готов до последнего защищать свою честь. Правда, готов. Он проглатывает бекон и открывает рот, чтобы так и сделать, и все такое. Но всем его планам внезапно мешает еще одна пара губ на его губах, горячий язык, несущий с собой аромат кофе, которого Стайлз так и не успел пригубить, а следом ладонь на щеке и мягкие густые волосы под пальцами и — о господи Иисусе и все пресвятые угодники! — он целует Дерека! Или Дерек целует его. Или они целуют друг друга. Короче, смысл в том, что они целуются, и вторая рука Дерека сжимает его бедро, пока Стайлз неуклюже пытается отпихнуть с дороги одеяло, чтобы Дерек мог залезть на кровать, оседлать колени Стайлза и…  
Ву.  
Чтоб его.  
Ху.  
— Надеюсь, смотреть на то, как мы с Бойдом занимаемся плохо размытым, пиксельным сексом травмировало тебя на всю жизнь! — раздается из коридора крик Айзека, а пару секунд спустя внизу хлопает дверь — входная, судя по грохоту, но его перекрывает совсем другой звук, который издает возле его уха Дерек, когда губы и язык Стайлза наконец находят его шею.

Позже, много позже, когда бекон уже превратился в резину, а комнату начинают окутывать сумерки, Дерек чуть приподнимает голову с голого живота Стайлза и ловит его взгляд:  
— А Стайлза ты тоже сделал?  
— М-хм, — кивает Стайлз и, дождавшись, когда Дерек вновь устроится, продолжает перебирать пальцами темные пряди. — Одна стерва прокинула тебя со свиданием, и я просто не мог этого так оставить.  
— И? — насмешливо спрашивает Дерек, будто у него есть хоть какое-то право насмехаться, когда сам он сейчас трется о ладонь Стайлза как какой-то кошак.  
— Он переехал на прошлой неделе, — честно отвечает Стайлз. — И с тех самых пор они перетрахались на каждой предусмотренной игрой поверхности.  
— Ну, — тянет Дерек и, уткнувшись носом в его живот, проводит языком длинную, мокрую полосу по упругой коже, — значит, нам есть к чему стремиться.

Айзек не смотрит ему в глаза еще целых две недели после этого. Стайлз в качестве извинения строит Сим-Айзеку и Сим-Бойду их собственные апартаменты и засчитывает это за выигрыш.

=

* От слова «коричневый» — цвет их формы. Общепринятое прозвище для девочек-скаутов, учащихся во 2-х и 3-х классах школы. 

**Конец.**


End file.
